


Victor Domansky

by Hphantom6



Series: Children of the Gate Character Backgrounds [2]
Category: Children of the Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the character background of Victor Domansky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Domansky

**Victor Domansky**

Victor was among the first of the children of the gate.  When he started to show signs of his abilities, his parents were appalled.  They threw him in a garbage sack and tossed him at the nearest fire station.  When the chief of fire discovered him,  he was taken in by the state.  

It wasn’t very long for the Union of Baltic Soviets to discover why he was given to them.  The Union was ready to train him as a soldier, yet as they had no ID, he was given a new life.  He was brought from the former Latvia to the capital, Minski.  He was brought into a special facility to train, yet unlike the other children, he quickly pulled forward and soon became as strong as the instructor.  At only 8, it gave him a big head, so he tried to prove his worth to the leader.  He broke into the gun cabinet one night, and was going to show that he was worth more than the others.  The little display turned out to be a bad idea as his gun backfired, killing his best friend, CG012 (A.K.A Stanley).  It also pierced his heart, causing him to be declared dead.  

    When he woke up in a grave years later, he was furious.  He could only tell he had been knocked out in the training room. He went to the town he once called home, now as an outsider.  Feeling Stanley’s presence, yet it lead him to a small church. Instead of finding his old home, with his only true friend, he only found an unmarked grave with a small pin glued onto the main rock.  His powers started to kick in, without his telling them to, and the pin grew and morphed into the green heart it depicted, yet at a much larger scale, floating in front of him.  He could feel Stanley’s presence in it, telling him how they didn’t want to give the “freak” of Victor a grave.  He also heard from the memory of Stan that they refused to even try and help either one.  

    Victor felt his rage and power burst out, transforming his once tethered child's garb into a uniform, one that melted into the same colour and power of the heart still following his every move.  With that, Victor swore to destroy the people who abandoned him, starting with his parents.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
